


Day 14: Valentine's Day

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Useless Lesbians, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: It's their third Valentine's as a married couple, and Vivi wants to make it Special.





	Day 14: Valentine's Day

**Golddigger-Today at 4:03 PM**  
Miss u <3  
 **Miss Peacock-Today at 4:04 PM**  
miss u too 

**Author's Note:**

> My tablet is being A Fuck rn, so I’ll just link my ref pics of their dresses instead of drawing the girls in them. Here’s [Nami’s dress](https://imgfave.azureedge.net/image_cache/1385630362558273.jpg), and here’s [Vivi’s dress](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/2a/27/54/2a2754d7ca2c74d70ae26cbd127d5a1e.jpg).


End file.
